User talk:Sanguinante Primo
/Archive 1/ Heyo, . Please make sure you put a header on your post ( TITLE ), and sign it with four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button, so I know who I am responding to. Thank you. Hai I was just kidding. I wasn't really trying to offend people or anything. Is that why you banned me? Also, that song is annoying. Sir Nibelsnarf (talk) 01:21, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Sir Nibelsnarf WHERE DO YOU LIVE?Jeff the killer + smile dog (talk) 04:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I WAS JUST KIDDING AROUND WHY DID YOU BANNED ME T-T T-T T-T T-T :( :( :( :(.Jeff the killer + smile dog (talk) 04:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I was making a final stupid joke before I left the chat. You don't have to ban me for it. This is why this site is going to the birds. Hey. I just want to say that I really don't appreciate you calling me a moron (if you were not aiming for that, I am sorry.). To top it all off, I am not even 13. So please, don't critisize me. Melody123OC (talk) 23:29, January 10, 2014 (UTC)Melody123OC JeffIsCute JeffIsCute (talk) 11:43, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi I love your penguin and my chat ban ends in a week :) Tell Gelido that I'm gonna eat him for dinner today (or maybe a midnight snack) PENGUINS FOR DINNER DELICOUSLY GOODY GOOD FOR HEALTH IT HAS MORE VITAMIN C THAN MANDERINE AND ORANGE and never knew that I got banned by a GIRL San can you please unban me i'm sorry :c i really like the chat I won't spam again Sorry. Sorry if i offended you. i was just trying to make a joke. i admit it was a sexual joke. sorry. no offense to women hopfully. NIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 04:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC)NIGHTMAREISFUELNIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 04:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Please Lift chat ban Can you remove my chat ban? i dont really use it. i just want it when i feel like i need some friends. i live alone. :.(. Please lift my chat ban. NIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 04:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC)NIGHTMAREISFUELNIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 04:35, January 25, 2014 (UTC) P.S just call me justin I have a small question, what is being "kicked" mean??? It Seems like somthing worse than ban but i dont know. im new here. NIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 05:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC)NIGHTMAREISFUELNIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 05:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) How long is my kick How long is my kick for??? i want to know. Please and Thank You Please read I feel it was unfair I got kicked Because i bleeped out my terms of language with ***. I only want to get back to the chat make new friends, so please shorten my kick. :(. I miss chat. NIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 03:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC)NIGHTMAREISFUELNIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 03:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for clearing that out. LOL Im new to wiki. NIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 05:44, January 29, 2014 (UTC)NIGHTMAREISFUELNIGHTMAREISFUEL (talk) 05:44, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Kso, public service announcement. I've made mistakes in my lifetime Stormie. Everyone has. and thats not an excuse for anything. But what i'm trying to say is, I cant stand this seperation between us. I can't stand the hatred. I have a hole in my chest as large as my heart because when you left, you took it with you. I'm not asking for a relationship, I'm asking for a friendship, because I really want to be friends with you again. It's something I sorely miss from the chat. So when I spoke to my parents about them being wrong and I was left homeless on the street, it gave me time to think about things I've never thought about. I know things now I wouldve been without had thisnot happened to me. So while this is a negative thing, it was a positive experience. I just want you back in my life, because you were my best friend and it made me smile to talk to you daily. You gave me a reason to sit up in the morning and not cut or any of that shit because I knew I had someone that now cared about me as much as I cared about them. So I'm sorry for what I did. I apologize for any strife or pain or anything I have caused you.. Thanks for reading this.. Eyeless Jack Shuddup and Take Mah MONEYZ 20:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Unban me '-okay first i am going to have to say i love you for having the "they're coming to take me away" song from napoleon XIV (dont know why i said napoleon dynamite, it must have been on my mind at the time. good show, though c;) on here. i seriously died. :D Ha! Ha!-' Okay, you banned me for "death threats" after saying "KILL YOURSELF" to somebody that had already been kicked for spamming. First of all, this isn't a death threat. A death threat would me threatening to hurt or kill somebody, which I didn't do. I told somebody to kill themselves, but I did not tell somebody that I am going to kill them. Definition of Death threats- a death threat is a threat by one person or a group of people to kill another person or groups of people. ( i got that on google, so yeah!) Really I didn't do that, sooo. Also, the person who I "threatened" wan't on the chat. He kept spamming so one of the admins, I am assuming you, kicked/banned him. So yeah, he really couldn't have taken offense to something he didn't see, eh? I really don't think anywhere in the chat rules it says anything about death threats, either. yup Elaliser (talk) 23:49, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so, so much! :D Elaliser (talk) 04:19, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Um hi. I was wondering why I'm not allowed on chat. I haven't done anything bad or wrong. SecretSlave (talk) 16:37, March 11, 2014 (UTC) SRLSLY? (PokeGod333 (talk) 03:14, March 16, 2014 (UTC)) why was i Baned? http://s1.hubimg.com/u/7236450_f248.jpg hey. why are you ban me? that's stupid. -_- i enjoy posting creepy pictures in my old page. i used to be admin of my old page in facebook 2 years ago. i don't care someone bans me or doing something. if you ban everybody, then you're not cool. you don't believe me. your loss. trollpasta chat hey agner is looking for you on TPWC. [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 23:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Please forgive Hey San, Soo sorry for acting like a donkeyhole (I dont cuss). Please forgive my female doggyness. I'm going through tough crap right now so :/ Caspian12 Respond when you get this please :) Forgive meh please! Heya San! Sorry for being a jerk earlier. Forgive and friends? Caspian12 Header Goes Here. I didn't threaten anyone. Unban me, if you would kindly. Mr. Grinn (talk) 02:26, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Grinn Ban for 24 hours wut Sorry may I be unbanned and have another chance? I am very sorry my friend put that it's her fault she's to hyper today I'm very sorry. Please respond when you get this Love, Fury, Passion, and Energy (talk) 14:25, April 22, 2014 (UTC)LFPAE Fine Ok fine. Please leave a message on my talk page once I am unbanned ok? Love, Fury, Passion, and Energy (talk) 20:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC)LFPAE Ok thank you Ok thank you. You are a really nice girl. Love, Fury, Passion, and Energy (talk) 21:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC)LFPAE Can u please tell DEVIN to unban me in the chat if u meet him? thanks cas :D ProMaster51 (talk) 03:36, April 23, 2014 (UTC)ProMaster51ProMaster51 (talk) 03:36, April 23, 2014 (UTC) listen im not bitchy i was just upset ok i do sincerly apologize for being rude so i hope next time we chat we can be friends and such .also i did not mean to offend people using the the G word because im bi myself it was my bad